Witch's Cat
by Rukia Kuchiki-sometimes Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, a famous vampire on a quest to find love, until he reaches Karakura town and finds a witch by the name of Orihime Inoue...He thinks it love until he meets her furry, loveable nekojin pet Rukia Kuchiki. This is a ICHIRUKI..NOT ichihime. I don't own Bleach
1. Chapter 1

\Witch's Cat/

Chapter 1

I know it's a little late to be a Halloween fic, but I just got like the most perfect idea for a story and I had to put it down on paper so enjoy!

**BOLD = ICHIGO THOUGHTS**

_ITALICS = RUKIA THOUGHTS_

Disclaimer: Bleach and any of the characters are not mine; they are Tite Kubo's ….that lucky duck…

~X~

**I am one of the vampire world's most known vampires. I, Ichigo Kurosaki am on a quest…A quest for love. I've been lonely all these centuries with no one as my lovable mate. Yeah so I've dated a lot but I haven't found the one I've been looking for. So as my quest I have to search every known female supernatural all around the world. I only have one place to look now…Karakura, Japan.**

~X~

"RUKI-CHAN! Get down here" Orihime yells, "THERE'S A MOUSE! YOU NEED TO KILL IT!"

_Of course that's all she really wants from me…I'm Rukia Kuchiki, a nekojin servant/pet of the white witch, Orihime Inoue. She took me in when I was a kitten and we're practically sisters. When we were little and still lived with her brother before he died, she pretended I was her pet so her brother wouldn't kick me out into the rain…But now we live in Karakura Japan in a small cottage where she sells potions to the injured or poor. _

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming Hime-chan, hold your horses!" I yell back at her

I head down the stairs and see Orihime standing on a chair, using the end of her broomstick to jab violently at a mouse. Well more like a furry fat rat.

"EWWW! IT'S SO GROOOSSS!" Hime shrieks

My eyes, shaped like slits, flicker to the rat which is rapidly running around the chair Orihime is standing on. I transform fully into my cat form and start to get ready to pounce on the unsuspecting rat.

I leap as my claws extend from my paws and are brought down turning the rat into a bloody mess.

"You're gross Rukia…How could you possibly eat that? And if you are you have to eat it outside, cuz last time I watched you eat a mouse, I felt nauseous every time I ate dinner." She says starting to head back to her bubbling cauldron.

Inside it this time isn't actually a potion, but soup for dinner. Chicken Noodle soup to be exact.

"Yuck, I've gotten out of eating things I catch… It just makes my breath smell bad and this one is a bit too bloody for me…" I say turning back to human so I can clean up the rat.

"Good, then you and I can share some of my chicken noodle soup…"She says starting to reach for two bowls.

"NO! Uh I mean no thanks I'll just have some leftover steak from yesterday…" I say hoping not to sound too rude

But last time Orihime cooked chicken noodle soup it had fish, red bean paste, pepperoni, Swiss goat cheese and olives in it.

~x~

"Finally at last we've arrived at Karakura town!" I exclaim to Renji and Toshirou, both werewolves and my best friends.

I knew when we were little my dad wouldn't approve of my friendship with them but when Karin started dating Toshirou we knew he was alright with it.

"Yeah we're finally here…The sooner we can get back to Romania so I can see Karin and just kiss-," Toshirou started but was interrupted by Renji

"Okay that's enough we all know how much you wanna smooch with her but as you should know her older, OVER PROTECTIVE brother is right next to you!" Renji tries to whisper over to Toshirou

"Hey, it's okay I get it Toshirou likes my sister. I'm okay with that…BUT if he tries anything funny, or breaks her heart. I'll break something to make sure he won't be able to have kids…" I say eerily putting a crazy psychopath killer smile on my face.

"Uh yeah I get it…" Toshirou says stepping a few feet away from Ichigo…

After walking a few feet further I say, "Well we're here at last…The witch's house…"

~X~

OKAY I FINISHED!...WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER

*acts so proud of self*

BTW if you guys want longer chapters it will take me much longer than it usually does but any way hope you enjoyed

-sweetmonster


	2. Chapter 2

\Witch's Cat/

Chapter 2

~X~

"Hey Rukes, today I'm getting a visit by another supernatural! WHEEEEE!" Orihime exclaims, "He is stopping by in a couple hours, so I need you to help me get ready!"

"Sure! Do you know what supernatural he is?" I question

"Yup! He's a vampire! And as we all know...VAMPIRES ARE SEEEEXXXXYYYY!" Orihime says dreamily

"Okay..." I say backing away from her slowly

"Come on let's start getting ready!" She then drags me into her room.

"Hmm...What outfit do you want to wear?" I ask

"I dunno...but there's only one way to find out which one...Try them all on!"

"Oh no..."

~X~

(A/N: this is a slight time skip after Hime gets dressed)

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Do we really have to come with you?" Renji asks me

"Yeah just in case it doesn't work you can let her down" I say

"What! Why do we have to do it?!"

"So she won't get mad at me, the all-time sexy vampire." I say striking a pose

Suddenly the door opens by a brownish-orange haired girl who is blushing as red as Renji's hair

"Uh, hi I'm Orihime Inoue, white witch and potion master of Karakura, Japan." She says

"_Hello, my beauty._" I say elegantly and I bend down to kiss her hand.

"Oh how formal!" She says giggling, "Come inside so we can have dinner, I made it this morning."

She motions us towards the dining room where five places are set.

Every one sits down and I point to the one empty chair on the other side of Orihime, "Who's that chair for?"

"That's for my cat! Rukia..." She says

"Oh that's ...nice?" I say giving a strange look to Toshirou and Renji

"Here I'll bring her out; she's probably still setting the desert up! Be right back!" Orihime exclaims while rushing to the kitchen.

~X~

"And done!" I say as I place the last cherry on the double chocolate and cherry bomb cake.

"OOOOOO! That looks yummy!" Hime says as she walks into the kitchen, "And you should come eat dinner with us, the guys want to meet you!"

"Sure totally I'll be just a moment- WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'GUY-S! LIKE MULTIPLE!?" I somewhat yell

"SHHHHH! They might hear you! And yes there are multiple guys there; Ichigo brought his friends, Renji and Toshirou..." She says worrying

"OOOOHHH! I see you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of this 'Ichigo'..." I say making her blush harder than she was before.

"Come on let's just go to the dining room and serve dinner." She says turning away from me.

I grab the food and start heading to the dining room.

~X~

Orihime walks back into the room with mounds of food in her arms.

From behind her I see another person with their face blocked by the mountains of food.

They both set the food on the table and I get a good look at the furry little creature known as Orihime's cat.

"Hey I'm Rukia" She says

I was speechless. Rukia wasn't a cat she was a nekojin...

~X~

FINALLY! Second chapter up! I know I haven't been updating for awhile but thats life. I'm super busy lately, so i haven't had time to update anything. And surprisingly i only went through one tub of Peanut butter while typing! Hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

\Witch's Cat/

Chapter 3!

It's been awhile people but here it is so hope you enjoy! And for those reading Fairy Tail, which is better

LucyXNatsu or LisannaXNatsu?

~X~

Rukia POV

So I guess he never saw a neko before…the way his jaw dropped to the floor…I bet you 50 bucks he'll keep staring at me until the end of dinner…

I don't find myself very attractive, I'm just a cat, it's not like I'm anything special…so I don't really get what he finds so interesting…

~X~

Orihime's POV

I see Ichigo has been intrigued by Rukia…

I feel jealousy pang in my heart. I don't know why, but for some reason I reaaaalllyyy reaaaalllly like Ichigo. We first started talking on line…at .com (not a real website as you can imagine) I learned so much about him…

"Hey Kurosaki-kun, so how do you like my cooking?" I ask him gently

"Oh uh, it's delicious!" He says trying to be dreamy as I would put it

"Hime-chan you might want to lift your hair out of your soup…" Rukia tries to whisper next to me

I look down and see my brownish-orange hair starting to soak into my bowl of soup…yuck

…

After everyone is finished I collect dishes and head into the living room so we can talk or play a game.

"Hmmm… What game should we play?" I ask everyone

"Charades?"

"Outburst?"

"Head Banz?"

"Apples to Apples! Rukia yells out, Ichigo's eyes still focused on her

"Then its decided…Apples to Apples it is" I say and start to set up the cards

An hour later…

"Good game everyone" I say as they get their coats and shoes on

"Yeah it was fun having you guys over!" Rukia says somehow already changed into her cat form

They all say goodbye and walk out the door

~X~

Ichigo's POV

"That was tiring" I say to the guys

"Yeah, but wasn't your date supposed to be the witch?" Renji asks

"She was, what do you mean?" I ask quizzically

"You were staring at the cat girl the entire time, idiot." Toshirou says crossing his arms

"Oh I dunno she was interesting…" I say trying not to blush

_Maybe it wasn't just for her being interesting, king _


	4. Chapter 4

\Witch's Cat/

Chapter 4

I will try to make it longer for all of those who reviewed about it and also try to get some chapters out earlier!

~X~

Orihime POV

It's been a couple days since my dinner with Ichigo but I still can't stop having the butterflies! It was so much fuuuunnnn! Today Ichigo texted me about going to dinner later tonight…I can't wait! AND it's only going to be the two of us!

"Hey Ruki-chan, later I'm going to dinner with Mr. Sexy-amazing-man!" I giggle to the currently lounging Rukia

"You mean Ichigo? Right?" Rukia says to me her amethyst-indigo eyes glimmering

"Yup! We're going to the new restaurant in town!" I say starting to jump up and down

"But what should I do while you're gone?" She asks

"Hmm…maybe you could go shopping or something…" I say completely unaware of her mind scheming a plan…

~X~

Rukia's POV

So she's going on a date…I have come up with the most marvelous of plans!

Step one: Go to mall and buy extra cat toys! And maybe a little cat nip…

Step Two: Turn into cat form and head to restaurant where Hime-chan has her date

Step Three: Hide behind fake plant and make sure Hime-chan's date goes well

PS: IF DATE IS SOMEHOW RUINED, DO ANYTHING TO SAVE IT

PPS: DO NOT BLOW COVER!

'Let's just hope nothing goes wrong…' I think to myself

"Ru-ru , time for me to get ready! I need you to do my hair, pleeaasse!" She screeches then runs upstairs to get dressed…

Little while later after prepping, tugging, brushing, and styling Orihime's long orange-brown hair, she's finally ready to go.

"Bye Rukia! Have fun while I'm gone!" Orihime says excitedly and runs out the door to Ichigo's awaiting car.

"Hai! Bye Hime! I say and wait for them to disappear down the road…

Start of PHASE ONE!

I climb into our car and head down to the mall as fast as I could without breaking any laws…

When I first arrive into the mall I walk into one of my favorite stores…CATS UNLIMITED! There they have all sorts of fun kitty toys!

After what feels like hours, I walk out dragging bags of cat toys…

Finally… PHASE ONE COMPLETE!

PHASE TWO!

I quickly turn into cat form, and walk down to the restaurant Orihime and Ichigo are at…

I sneak in through the back door and hide behind a plant closest to their table. It seems as if they are shy…Well I know Orihime is kind of but a vampire…No way are they shy, they go and suck people's blood!

~X~

Orihime's POV

I wonder what he's thinking about…he's so quiet…

"Um, Kurosaki-kun, what will you be ordering?" I ask trying to make a conversation

"Oh…Steak, premium rare…"

"So what do you like to do in your free time?" I say

"I like to go out and look at the stars in the moonlight…"

"Rukia likes to do that too…I always thought it had something to do with cats and all their senses…"

"I guess things with fangs like moonlight!" He says trying to joke around

"Yeah, ha ha" I say trying to laugh as realistic as possible

"Oh look our food is here…"

~X~

'uh oh I shouldn't have come…the food…my senses…oh no…"


	5. Chapter 5

\Witch's Cat/

Chapter 5

I know I haven't updated in a while but this is it I've been extremetastically busy. With testing and just everything I somehow managed this into my schedule. Hope you enjoy! (BTW Rukia's still in cat form, not neko)

~X~

Rukia POV

'_Steaaaakkkk! YUUUMMMMMYYY!MUUSSSTT POUNCE!'_ I think to myself and leap over the bushes onto their table.

I immediately start chewing on Ichigo's steak…

"KYA! A cat is eating your steak!" Orihime yells

"Shoo cat! That's mine!"

Remembering that there are people watching since we're in a restaurant I snag the steak in my mouth and look for a way off the table.

'_Good job at staying inconspicuous, Rukia!'_

~X~

Orihime POV

'Ooooohhhh he's soooo handsommmee!' I wonder what Ru-ru is doing at home…' I think in my head

Suddenly, out of the blue, a black cat, looking very much like Rukia, hops on our table! It even has the same collar Rukia does…

The cat starts chomping on Kurosaki-kun's steak! People who work at the restaurant start yelling and trying to grab the cat on our table.

'Kurosaki-kun is acting so calm!' I can't help but gush at how he acts…sometimes he can just make my heart flutter.

'I like him so much but, I can't help at how he doesn't seem interested in me…

~X~

Rukia POV

'Kami help me! I really screwed up!' I thought

I grab the steak and run off once I saw an opening. I hope Hime-chan didn't see my collar, if she did she would totally recognize me!

Back at home, after furiously eating the steak, I change into human form again. I grab a book and pretend to be reading as the front door opens and Hime and Ichigo enter the house, both smiling.

"I had fun on our date!" Hime says blushing

"Yeah…I wonder where that cat came from."

"Hahahaha…" She obviously forced a giggle

"Hello, strawberry." I say not looking up

"Wha-! My name doesn't mean strawberry! It means 'the one who protects'!" He yells blushing

"Ru-ru! That's not nice!" Orihime says wagging a finger at me

I stand up and start heading to the door frame where Ichigo is standing.

"Bye…Strawberry-chan!" I say and shut the door on his face

"Rukia! What did I tell you about your manners!?"

"Sheesh, he was annoying me! So how was your date?" I question her

"Oh um…It was fun…I guess…Waaahhh!" Hime starts to say then ends up bawling her eyes out

"What's wrong?" I ask, genuinely concerned.

"I don't think he likes me!" She continues to wail

"Do you want me to kick his ass?"

"NoOO! That would make it worse!"

"Sorry, why do you think that?"

"He-He, j-just doesn't-t seem i-interested at allll!" Her crying gets worse and I comfort her until her wails turn into sniffles.

"You can be better than him! Find a new man! One that enjoys your company like a real man should! Ichigo just doesn't see how good your really are!" I say determinedly

"Ya-aah, *sniffle* I'll find a better man!"

"Now, I want you to go take a nice long bubble bath to calm your nerves, okay?" I say pushing her towards the stairs

"Okay, I will Ru-ru," Hime starts to head up the stairs, but then turns and looks at me, "and thanks for being such a good friend."

I felt so guilty when she said that, because I knew deep down inside why her date was ruined and why her heart was broken.

I knew, it was clear to me now, why I 'accidentally' sabotaged Hime's date.

Then I said one thing to myself in the empty room,

"I think I have a crush on Ichigo!"


	6. Chapter 6

\Witch's Cat/

Chapter 6!

This is pretty much the farthest I've ever been with a story! Yay! Go mee! Ha-ha! If there are any spelling mistakes blame the boy who has a crush on me that won't stop freaking texting me! Hope you enjoy!

Oh and if you're wondering, when Rukia turns into a cat she does have clothes on depending on what she was wearing before she turned into a cat. If she was wearing clothes as a neko then when she turns back to human after being a cat she has those same clothes on.

~X~

Rukia POV

Oh Kami! How am I going to fix this! I don't want to ruin it for Hime but… I like him too! I just can't stop liking him! Damn vampires and their sexy faces!

Next morning!

I get out of my fluffy cat bed, at the foot of Hime's full size human one. She gave me a part of her bed but since she was sad, and hurt last night I decided to give her the comfort of her own bed.

"Morning Hime!" I say while stretching

"Good morning Ru-ru!" Hime sits up in her bed, her hair looking like a birds nest.

"Is today the day?" I ask her turning into my human form.

I change into a pair of clean black shorts with small silver spikes around the edge. I put on a small chain dangling from a purple and black striped belt, to my short's belt loop. I also put on a matching purple tank top with a picture of a cartoon cat on it. I put some small earrings on my multiple pierced neko ears along with some black bracelets on my wrists and a black collar with a silver bell. I slip on some black and purple striped thigh high socks and over them some black knee-high combat boots. On my tail I tie a purple, velvety ribbon.

"For what?" she questions me.

Today she's wearing a light pink schoolgirl skirt with a black tip at the bottom. She has a pink short sleeved shirt that had the brim of the sleeves tighter against her arm to give the top shoulders a bubble-ish look. It she put a black bow in her hair, with some light pink pearl earrings and a gold chain necklace. She wore white knee-high socks and some black flats.

"The day for when you tell Ichigo that you aren't interested, and are looking for a better man!" I told her

"Oh yeah!" She sit's up straight and salutes me with a burst of confidence then after grabbing a banana dipped in red bean paste she walks out the door to Ichigo's hotel room.

Once again I was left all alone and another plot in mind…Maybe I shouldn't carry out this one…remember last time?

~X~

Ichigo's POV

"Hey Toshi-ass, do you think I should call it quits for seeing the witch girl?" I asked the reading werewolf.

In the background I could hear Renji chuckling as he dug around in the mini fridge.

"Hey! It's not Toshi-ass! It's Toshirou! And if you really don't like her then give up and be a loner for all eternity!" Mr. Grumpy-Toshirou-Pants says

"Well I could give a shot to her cat…She seems, cute…" I mumble trying for them to only here the first part. But of course with their extensive werewolf hearing they heard all of it.

"Ha-ha! You have a thing for the witch's cat!" Renji bellows

"No! I do not-"I was cut off by the knocking sound coming from out door.

Renji walks to the door and see's Orihime standing there nervously.

"Uh, hello Abarai-kun! Is Kurosaki-kun here?" She folds her hands together and blushes furiously

"Yeah, the lazy ass vampire is here," He motions to behind him and lets her in the room.

She walks toward me obviously very shy and nervous to be in a hotel room with three guys. She starts to stand in front of me but I motion for her to sit in the small chair directly in front of me. It was an awkward silence until it was finally broken by her.

"Uh, I came to tell you that I am thankful for your offer to be your-your girlfriend as a supernatural and all, but I am not interested." She gets up off the chair and swiftly walks out.

After the door swings shut, I sat there open-mouthed.

"I guess that takes care of my job, now let's see if that cutie-neko wants to have a date…" I say and leave the hotel room before anyone can say a word.

~X~

Rukia POV

Hime did it! She actually accomplished it! At the moment we were jumping up and down giggling like little school girls.

"You know what? I'm going to make some victory soup, but I know we're out of anchovies and okra so I'm running to the store for a minute! Not the market like I usually do! I'm going to the good store with all the free samples and cupcakes!" Ori-chan grabs her purse and then leave s for her shopping trip.

Only a few minutes after she left I heard a knock on the door. I make my way over and I try to look out the small peephole but since I'm too short I just shrug and open the door. Standing there is Ichigo trying to look hot by leaning against the door frame.

"Ichigo I wouldn't lean against the door frame, last time some one did that it crashed and we never-"

CRASH!

FALL!

SMACK!

"AH Shit! That hurt!" Ichigo groaned from in the garden we had on the side of our small cement steps. "I even landed in the fucking thorn bushes!" He complains as I rush down to help him

I can help but giggle at the sight of the scratched up vampire.

"Here, let's go inside and I'll clean up those scratches" I help him up and we head to the bathroom with the antiseptic

In the bathroom…

"Ow! Don't touch that it hurts! I think there are still thorns in my face!" He moans and scowls at me while I currently pry out some thorns that got stuck to his face from the rose plant.

"Hold still or I'll never get all of these out! You're like a child when I comes to pain!"

After all the thorns were out only a few scratches were still bleeding and I put some pink and purple sparkly band aids (courtesy of Hime-chan) on his face.

I lead him to the living room and we both sit down on the couch.

"Hey Rukia, do you wanna go on a date with me?" He asks giving me smile.

"No" Then my hand collides to the soft skin of his face.

~X~

Yay! Sort of cliffie!

Hope you enjoyed!  
>REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVE! Choose your thang to do! I give thanks to all those who have done at least one of those! And those who've done all! LOVE YOU!<p>

-asweetmonster


End file.
